


Keep Your Hands to Yourself

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew she wanted him, could sense it and observe it in the way her heart rate would increase and her pupils would dilate in his presence. But for some reason in her Earth mind, she would not allow him to touch her until she wore a wedding ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNewJefferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me.
> 
> This story is inspired by The Georgia Satellites "Keep Your Hands to Yourself"

Khan grabbed his hair and pulled in frustration. He growled as he paced back and forth across the bridge. He had asked her countless times, had approached her, and attempted to woo her, convince her that she was perfectly safe while she was with him. But nothing worked. Every time he wrapped his arms around her, to draw her closer to him, she would tense up and wiggle out of his embrace. When he leaned in to kiss her, she would giggle and place her hand over his mouth before dodging out of the way.

He knew she wanted him, could sense it and observe it in the way her heart rate would increase and her pupils would dilate in his presence. But for some reason in her Earth mind, she would not allow him to touch her until she wore a wedding ring. So he had proposed and she had declined. The frustration built up inside him was like a dam about to burst and if he didn’t get release soon, he would surely lash out.

Dropping his hands, he stormed out, the door opening with a hiss. “Computer, locate Lieutenant Hooper,” he demanded as he made his way toward where he guessed she would be, the medical bay.

“Lieutenant Hooper in Captain’s quarters,” the computer returned.

Khan stopped short, a slow smile spreading across his lips, before spinning around and hurrying toward his living quarters. The door opened slowly and he spotted Molly sitting on the end of his bed, her hands folded in her lap. She didn’t look up from her hands as the door opened.

“There was a man back on Earth. His name was Tom and he was lovely. We would go to the pubs on weekends, he had this adorable dog, and I met his parents and his whole family. We were engaged and in the weeks before our wedding, you blew up the archive and Tom worked there, he was killed. To cope, I requested to be made useful and be sent away somewhere. So after the attack of Starfleet Headquarters, I was sent to the docking station and ordered onboard the Enterprise. Everything went to shit and then you took me. Tom was my true love. But we did not live in sin. He understood my desires and needs,” she explained, finally looking at him.

It was then he noticed the small box cradled between her hands.

“I’ll live with you for the rest of my life,” he began but she just slowly shook her head with a small smile.

“Not until you make me a wife,” she replied, repeating herself for what felt like the twentieth time. Standing up, she slipped the box back into his hand, taking care not to touch him.

“Molly, I’m serious,” he urged, taking a step toward her and grasping her arm lightly, but with enough pressure to get his point across.

She looked up at him. “I know you are. Don’t hand me no lines…”

“I’m not,” he growled. He dropped down to his knees. Only Molly Hooper could do this to him. If the rest of his crew were awake from their cryotubes they would be in absolute shock. Molly stared at him. “I know you want me to keep my hands to myself. As much as I have trouble with it, I-I can do it. I want you, Lieutenant Molly Hooper, any way I can have you. Don’t put my love on a shelf. So tell me, will you marry me?” Khan opened the box and held it out to her.

Molly smiled before nodding slowly. Khan slipped the ring he had stolen onto her finger. He glanced up at her as he cautiously took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. One day, he would kiss her and love her, but for now, squeezing her hand would have to do.


End file.
